


He is no one

by Whirleeq



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Assassin's Creed
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirleeq/pseuds/Whirleeq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt - crossover between A Song of Ice and Fire and Assassin's Creed</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is no one

“A girl must remember to guard her flank,” he says as she falls, the flat of his blade having left a sharp red line against her tanned skin. She bares her teeth at him, still too much wolf and winter and  _Stark_ , and he frowns.  
  
It has been three years since the apple sent him to this place, where everything is other and he is  _no one._  It was easy, easier than it should have been to fall into this life, to truly find himself at the House of Black and White. He is good at what he does, and he is good at being  _no one._  He has always been  _no one_ , 16 of 17, an errant bit of memory lost in between forever –  
  
The girl who is too much wolf to be  _no one_  growls at him, trying to find him by scent and sound, her sightless eyes focused on nothing as she lunges towards him again.  
  
He twists and for a moment he is Ezio, parrying her sharp needle with the cold steel of his hidden blade, and then he twists and flips and he is Altair when he throws the dagger at her. She turns and deflects, her small body folding in on itself to avoid the hit which she senses by sound alone and he smiles. Once, when he was Clay, he might have thought it cruel to strip everything away from one so young, leaving only a weapon.   
  
Now, he knows that there is nothing crueler than holding onto identity, and he is her salvation.  
  
“Who are you?” He asks.   
  
“A girl is  _no one_ ,” she answers, and he smiles.


End file.
